1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to exercising equipment and more particular to a treadmill for performing walking, jogging and running having an endless running surface with a particular surface condition.
2. Background
Exercising treadmills are very common and readily available in various configurations. They are used for performing aerobics, walking, running and the like with the user remaining in a relative stationary position during the exercise. Other treadmills are used for therapy and diagnostic purposes such as cardiovascular stress testing. For all these purposes a user of an exercise treadmill normally performs an exercise routine at a relatively steady and continuous level of physical activity. Exercising treadmills normally have an endless running surface, which is extended between and movable around a pair of substantially parallel pulleys at each end of the treadmill. A running surface may comprise an endless belt of a rubber like material of a given thickness. An endless belt is normally driven by a motorized arrangement having a pulley encircled by an endless chain loop engaging a pinion gear mounted to the axle of a motor shaft engaging a drive sprocket mounted to the axle shaft of a pulley to allow an endless belt to travel in a forward direction. The endless belt of a rubber like material is sturdy with high tensile strength strong enough to withstand continuous pounding and pulling by a user walking or jogging on the endless belt. The endless belt is typically supported along at least its length and width between said pulleys by one of several well-known designs in order to enable the endless belt to support the weight of a user. For example, rollers may be positioned below the endless belt or a web in horizontal plane may be placed contiguous with under side of the endless belt, and in particular a smooth panel made of wood or metal may be used in order to provide the required support. Depending on the general application, the endless belt may be of a homogeneous material or in another application may have a top layer laminated to a bottom layer: the latter consisting of a rubber like material having interwoven nylon fabric or steel wire mesh for strengthening and reinforcement. It is known that many similar configurations of endless belts are common and easily obtained and have been proven to be of particular ruggedness and strength as well as being suitable for conveyor belts used for industrial applications, and therefore have particular suitability for exercising treadmills. The running surface of an endless belt is typically of a smooth and non-textured finish exclusively designed for the convenience of a user in a way to simulate running surfaces such as asphalt or professional track and field type terrain. It is known and has been established that simulation of the running surface to a natural occurring terrain such as non-smoothened natural ground, pebbles and cobble stones are considered to be of great benefit to a user resulting in improved balance control, cardiovascular fitness and weight control. It is now known that walking and running on a cobblestone surface can be of up to 50 percent more beneficial in terms of health benefits to a user than just walking and running on smooth artificial surfaces. Therefore a running surface constructed for a common treadmill to include a cobblestone texture may be considered of great benefit to a user.